Moori
|Race = Namekian |Date of birth= |Date of death= December 18, Age 762 (revived on December 24, Age 762) |Occupation = Village Chief Grand Elder (since Age 762) |Allegiance = Dragon Clan |FamConnect = Future Moori (alternate timeline counterpart) Guru (father) Tsuno (brother) Nail (brother) Dende (brother) Cargo (brother) 104 other brothers }} Moori (ムーリ, Mūri) is the elder of a Namekian village who becomes the grand elder of New Namek after Grand Elder Guru's death. He is also the brother of Tsuno, Nail, Dende and Cargo. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga Moori was born on Namek as a son of Grand Elder Guru. He is very clever and, although Moori is not a warrior, he manages to destroy all of Frieza's scouters with his Finger Beams so that they cannot track any more Namekian villages. This causes Frieza's collection of the Dragon Balls to be seriously delayed. When Frieza orders Dodoria to slay Moori, Moori told Dende and Cargo to run away. Just when Moori attempted to perform a move that would have avenged his slain Namekian brethren, a blast (either Frieza's Death Beam in the manga or Dodoria's Mouth Blast in the anime) was fired straight past Moori, slaying Cargo. Then, Dodoria sadistically carries out Frieza's order by breaking Moori's neck with his bare hands. Moori is included in the wish to Shenron to bring back those killed by Frieza and his men. After being resurrected, he is teleported to Earth thanks to the wish to Porunga to teleport everyone to Earth except for Goku and Frieza. On Earth, as Elder Tsuno was not brought back by Shenron's wish since he and his village were wiped out by Vegeta who was already no longer under Frieza's commands at the time, Moori is named as the new Grand Elder by Guru before the latter dies for the second time. As the new Grand Elder, Moori says that the Dragon Balls will shine again. The Z Fighters use Porunga's remaining wishes to bring back to life Krillin and Yamcha. During the time between the two restorations of the Namekian Dragon Balls, Moori and his people stay at Capsule Corporation, where Moori learns how to play golf thanks to Dr. Brief. 130 days later, the Z Fighters use two of Porunga's wishes to bring back Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan, and Moori and his people use the third wish to teleport to a new planet similar to Namek. Cell Saga Three years later, Moori is seen on New Namek. When Goku is looking for a new Guardian of Earth to replace Kami, Moori suggests Dende. During the Cell Games, Moori and his fellow Namekians sense Cell's power all the way from Earth. Majin Buu Saga Seven years later, Moori appears again when the Namekian Dragon Balls are needed to help Goku, Vegeta, Dende, Kibito Kai and Old Kai resolve the Majin Buu crisis. It's revealed that Moori has powered up Porunga by giving the Namekian Dragon the ability to bring multiple people back to life with one wish. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Moori is with King Kai on Snake Way for him to use their Dragon Balls to wish for his planet to be brought back. Porunga is summoned and King Kai plans to wish for a bigger planet with less gravity, a gorgeous house, and a race track. However, Goku shows up and wishes for his planet to be the same as it was previously because it's good for training. Moori gathers the Dragon Balls to take them back to his planet. ''Dragon Ball GT'' After the events of the Black Star Dragon Ball and Baby Sagas, Moori asks Porunga to re-construct Earth after it being destroyed by the Black Star Dragon Ball's side-effect. ''The Return of Cooler'' field]] Moori also appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, in which he is seen chained up along with his fellow Namekians by Cooler's Cyclopian Guards. When a Namekian warrior breaks free and attacks the robotic guards, Moori pleads for him to stop, but to no comply. Luckily, the Z Fighters arrive and Gohan saves the Namekian warrior and Moori and the Namekians are set free for the time being. Video game stories ''Dragon Ball Online'' It has been 216 years since Moori's last appearance, and now he has gotten older and looks remarkably like Guru, even growing to a similar size. As a result of the destruction of New Namek in Age 851, Moori and the surviving Namekians relocated to Earth. Upon learning of King Piccolo's surviving Mutated Namekian children from Piccolo, who was unable to deal with the situation on his own, Moori suggested that Piccolo and some of the Namekians capture them and keep them secure, which eventually lead to the creation of the Poko Priest class after some of Moori's fellow Dragon Clansmen managed to research these creatures and mastered the art of controlling them. Power The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Moori has a power level of 5,000. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Multiple Masenko' – two-handed Finger Beam used to destroy the Scouters of the Frieza henchmens. *'Magic Materialization' – The Dragon Clan's ability to create objects from nothing. Since he is a prodigy from the Dragon Clans, he also has the ability to create Dragon Balls.Daizenshuu 4, 1995 Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z Arcade'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' (cutscene) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' (ending only) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (unused model) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGSSphlQIrs *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' Voice actors *Japanese: Kinpei Azusa (Dragon Ball Z), Ryōichi Tanaka (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Ocean Group dub: Don Brown *FUNimation dub: Mark Britten (Originally), Christopher R. Sabat (Onwards) and Barry Yandell (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand *Latin American dub: José Luis Castañeda *Brazilian Portuguese dub: João Batista (I), Gilberto Barolli (II), César Leitão (III) and Mario Jorge Montini (IV) *'Hungarian dub': Péter Tarján Trivia *Moori's name pun is based on the Japanese word Katatsu'muri''', meaning "snail". The first part of the word is used for Katas' name pun. Gallery See also *Moori (Collectibles) pt-br:Moori References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Mayors Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBS Characters